


The Phone Call

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“-why are you phoning me?” She loved the odd phone call from the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Just to point out I don't hate Danny in any way I just wish he hadn't been such a... UGH about Clara's relationship with the Doctor! Anyway I found this app on my kindle and decided to try it :P (The bold italic speech is the Doctor!:))  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Everyone belongs to BBC... sadly I am just borrowing them! I own the planet Chardonnay ;)

Clara sighed heavily as she flopped down on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapping round her legs tightly. She rested her head on her knees and felt a tear slip from her eye. She didn't really understand Danny's dislike to the Doctor. Yes he was arrogant, rude and never really held back his dislike towards things or certain people but under all of that he was kind and caring. He had saved the Earth so many times and he never stuck around to be thanked, but Danny couldn't or chose not to see that side of the Time Lord, which broke her heart.

The Doctor was her best friend. She would never be able to let him go willingly. She was his best friend too. She liked to think that and maybe it was true, he was just to vein to admit it to her. She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes sealing the tears that were blurting her vision. She didn't want a repeat of last time. Black lines on her face really wasn't attractive. She felt herself relax into the couch and took a deep breath.

_**Just relax...** _

That's all she wanted but of course she couldn't get any peace as her phone began to buzz in the pocket of her shorts. She moaned loudly, reaching into her pocket. She moved her head slightly and glared at the number.

_“What do you want Doctor?”_

_**“You really are a polite woman aren't you?”** _

She rubbed her forehead roughly, biting back the smile that wanted to appear on her lips.

_“Well thank you for noticing Doctor but why did you call me?”_

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. She opened her eyes and sat up slightly, leaning on her elbow. She bit her lip as she heard him shuffling around before she heard him clear his throat.

_**“Er well, no reason really just thought you might fancy a-”** _

_“No.”_

_**“But Clara-”** _

She laughed quietly. She loved the fact that a 2000 year old alien could behave like a whining child wanting to go to the park, but his mum said no because it was raining. She heard him huff loudly on the other end of the phone and her smile grew.

_“I don't want to go and see the Blue Moon of Chardonnay again... although the wine on that planet is brilliant!”_

_**“Fine well if you don't want to go anywhere then I'll come to you. Just give me a couple of minutes!”** _

He hung up the phone before she could protest and she found herself collapsing back onto the couch in defeat but the smile on her face never faltered. She closed her eyes and sighed, the familiar wheeze and whir of the TARDIS filling her flat as he landed her in the hallway by the front door.

~fin~


End file.
